The present disclosure relates to wear liners for gas turbine engines, and more particularly to wear liners with anti-rotation features for gas turbine engines.
Wear liners for gas turbine engines can be utilized to minimize wear due to relative movement between components within the engine. During operation, movement of the stator can cause rotation of the wear liner that may cause wear to the fan case of the engine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide wear liners that can prevent rotation during operation.